


Gone

by Mint_Deerlove



Series: The Path of light series [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gajevy Week, Gale - Freedom, Gruvia Week, Leaving Home, Nalu Week, Slight Nali, guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_Deerlove/pseuds/Mint_Deerlove
Summary: It's finally sunk in that their gone, will their hope only linger on searching?They've found a new Path, but what surprises shall lurk upon the way?





	

The rest of the day was quite depressive at the Guild. They would've usually drown themselves in alcohol but it just wasn't right.

Cana only drank a mug of alcohol to everyone's shock, Elfman wasn't trying to say things about being a man. Mira wasn't her cheerful self, it was simple to say that no-one was their usual self.

Natsu sulked at the bar, Happy sitting on the bar next to him staring unhappily at his fish. "Hey Natsu..." Happy spoke. The Guild was silent so everyone would be able to hear their conversation no matter how quiet he was. "Do you think we'll ever see Lucy again?" He gazed at the dragon slayer with hope lingering in his eyes.

Natsu tightened his knuckles and gritted his teeth. "I don't know buddy but if we ever do.... I just don't know..." he trailed off as he stared at the cup of fire whiskey that was placed in front of him. "Here, it's on me." Mira said as she slowly walked back to the kitchen behind the bar. 

The hours ticked by but all was still silent in the gloomy Guild. No on spoke, drank or ate. 

"Oi Happy lets go home..." Natsu said as he shifted in his seat to move.  "Aye." came the sad reply from the blue exceed. He jumped off the bar top and trailed next to Natsu. As the passed the Guild members gave them silent nods, no words needed to be exchanged. Even Gray out of all people gave Natsu a weak smile.

Though they didn't go home, Natsu let his nose do the work. Until they ended up at Magnolia Train Station. "Hey Happy, I can smell Lucy's scent! We might be able to track them down!" The hope and determination returned once more to the Salamander. He sniffed around and kept walking till he got to the platform, then he realised her scent had suddenly vanished. He sniffed for the others that were with her, but they had suddenly vanished as well.

"Natsu~! What's wrong?" Happy asked worry forming on his furry, blue face. "Their scent has vanished Happy, I-i think they actually don't want to be found." Then a rare sight ever to be seen happened. 

The Salamander cried. "Why did you leave us Luce?" He whispered. Then he and the exceed walked away to home...

 

 

 

 

"ACHOO!" Lucy covered her nose as she sneezed.

"You ok Lucy-San?" Wendy asked.

They'd been peacefully sitting on the train on their journey, busying themselves with their own little things. Talking every now and then about how they'll be able to live there. It turns out that luck was on their side as the the Heartfilia's smallest holiday home was abandoned and forgotten. As it wasn't large enough for the rich. 

The only things they really needed to do was clear up and maybe patch up any broken places in the house. But they also needed to think about how to earn money, but it was quite simple really. Their magic may be quite useful in place where the house is. 

Juvia said that she could start a small business where she could make and sell dolls. Due to her past experiences of sewing and making dolls she quite good at that. Gajeel said that he could probably help a place that makes metal, Lily said he could help if they make swords. Wendy decided that if there was a doctors she could work there with her healing magic. Carla wanted to work at a tea cafe she'd like to teach them a thing or two about good tea. Lucy guessed that she should grow vegetables, fruits and flowers and sell some. So everything was sorted. 

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Wendy, I just sneezed." She used a tissue to wipe her nose then slid it back into her pocket. Wendy nodded then went back to the comic that she was reading. Lucy looked up from her Novel that she was writing to see how everyone else was. 

Wendy was reading a comic, Carla was drinking tea while gazing out the window, Juvia was practicing her sewing, Lily was drinking some Kiwi juice with sparkles in his eyes and Gajeel was listening to some music with closed eyes and nodding his head as if in rhythm. Lucy smiled than thought of what she should write next in her novel. But her mind went blank again with Writers block so she packed it away and took out a book to read instead.

She was ten minutes into her book when the speakers blared. 'We are now at our final stop, Begonia Town , please take your belongings with you!' Gajeel opened one aye and grunted. He took off the headphones and stood up. He reached for the top cabinets and brought down the heavy suitcases. The girls took them from him then they all exited the train.

"So where's the place bunny girl?" Gajeel asked.

"Its not far from here, should we tell the Mayor that we want to take the house?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, lead the way." Gajeel said. 

As they left the Train Station a girl walked in from of them. Well in fact it wasn't even a girl it was a Faunus.

"Ahhhh. We finally meet." She said. Her long mint green bangs floated in the wind.

"Who are you, your scent has been at the Fairy Tail Guild but I never really thought about it!" Gajeel demanded as he took a step towards her. Glaring at her. The Faunus was quite tall intact being just a few inches below Gajeel's height.

"My names Mint Deerlove, I'd like to apologise for some the recent events, but they all had a reason, a very good one, but if you'll come with me I'll tell. And I've told the Mayor of your coming so we can come to your house right away.

"Errr...ok. But those answer better be good Herb." Gajeel said, while Mint raised an eyebrow at the new nickname. She brought a rainbow coloured pendant and held it in her fingers. "Ninja" she said then they disappeared. 

They then found themselves standing in large Living Room. "Please take a seat, it'd take a lot of time to explain." They all took a seat and looked at Mint. She let a breath of air and then looked at them with sad turquoise eyes. 

"They way your Guild treated you was, partially my fault. But, it has good reason it's just that.... they wouldn't have treated you as harshly." She looked down and bowed her head in apology.

"What do you mean they wouldn't have treated us a harshly Mint-San?" Wendy asked. Her voice shaking slightly to keep her anger and shock in check.

"They would've still ingnored you they'd only say hi and all. And kicking you out of the Team and not wanting to go on missions with you any more was halfway there..." she paused as she sneaked a glance at them.

"Well tell us then." Carla said.

"It would've only be temporarily, and what they may'be said was just said to a harsher extent. I deeply apologise!" She stood up and bowed in front of them. The ex-Fairy Tail mages all glanced at eachother, like as if they were exchanging words in silence.

"Alright, we forgive you but what was the reason behind this?" Lucy asked. 

Mint looked up and smiled like as if she had asked the most stupidest question there ever was. "Why to fetch you your highness, and since your friemds were in a similar situation to as there was in the Guild I thought it'd be nice if they came along!" They all blinked. Attempting to process the information.

"EHHHH!!!" They yelled as the looked at the Faunus in confusion.

"I believe your mother hasn't told you. She and your father were the previous King and Queen of the spirit realm. Not the Celestial Spirit realm but a realm for spirits like me. I'm the current Deer Spirit." she explained. Then carried on, "But your parents have died and your the next heir to the throne. Which means your gonna be a Queen." Mint placed her hands on her hips and smirked at Lucy.

All they knew that this was going to be one heck of an adventure...


End file.
